Vegeta (Canon, Dragon Ball Super)/GoldenMaster7
|-|Base= |-|Oozaru= |-|SS= |-|SS Grade 2= |-|SS2= |-|Prince of Destruction= |-|SSG= |-|SSB= |-|SSB Evolution= "do not fear this new challenge. Rather like a true warrior I will rise to meet it." -Vegeta Summary Vegeta is the Son of King Vegeta and the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta is the Husband of Bulma, father of Trunks, and rivaling Goku in terms of power levels. He at once was a cold blood killer, destroyer of Planets, and worker for Frieza. As time went on, he slowly became one of the good guys, and a member of the Z-Fighters, one of the Protectors of the Planet. Stats Tier: Low 2-C 'at the beginning of the series | '''2-C '''as Super Saiyan Blue | '''2-C ' | At least '2-C '| At least '2-C. '''Likely '''2-B '| '2-B '| '2-B '| '''2-B Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Prince of all Saiyans. Z-Warrior. Powers and abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Super Speed, BFR, teleportation, Energy Blasts, capable of Increasing his power via Super Saiyan Forms. Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Was capable of harming Beerus with his blows, however it shall be noted that Beerus was far from bloodlusted. Beerus is stronger then Vegito who broke through Buuhan's barrier and stomped him. Buuhan could have destroy the Universe) | '''Multi-Universe level '''as Super Saiyan Blue (Stomped Golden Frieza, who is comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Should be superior to SSG Goku, who, during his fight with Beerus, was about to destroy the entire Universe, even reaching beyond the Macrocosm and affecting the Kaioshin Realm. Universe 7 is a 2-C structure and having three separate space-time continuums. It is impossible to freely travel between the Living Realm, Afterlife and Kaioshin realm. Heaven is at the same size of the Universe. Heaven is a separate space-time continuum from it having a different flow of time). | '''Multi-Universe level '(Stronger then before) | 'Multi-Universe level '(Matched Goku Black in a fight. Goku Black at his Base Form is capable of matching SSJ2 Goku in a fight, after he absorbed the God Ki into his Base Form) | At least 'Multi-Universe level, '''likely '''Multiverse level '(Way stronger then before. Destroyed the Hyperbolic time chamber. Put a fight against Jiren, who blocked the punches of SSG Goku with one finger. Even caused Jiren to block his Final Flash) | 'Multiverse level '(After unlocking Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, he matched and harmed Jiren. Defeated God of Destruction Toppo, who is at the level of a God of Destruction, and warped the World of Void) | 'Multiverse level '(Fought on par with post ToP Goku) | 'Multiverse level '(Stronger then before. Harmed Broly, although he has been defeated by him. Broly and Gogeta broke dimensions during their battle) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Way faster then this and this) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Faster then Golden Frieza, who scales to Goku in terms of speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster then before) | 'Massively FTL+ '| 'Massively FTL+ '| 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Jiren in combat. Jiren is faster then Goku in terms of speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster then before. Should be faster then Toppo) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Goku) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Broly) '''Lifting strength: Unknown Striking strength: Universe level+ '| '''Multi-Universe level '| 'Multi-Universe level '| 'Multi-Universe level '| 'Multiverse level '| 'Multiverse level '| '''Multiverse level Durability: Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level '| '''Multi-Universe level '| 'Multi-Universe level '| Multiverse level''' |''' Multiverse level''' |''' Multiverse level''' Stamina: '''High | High | High | High | High | High | High '''Range: '''Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level '''Standard Equipment: '''Scouter, Saiyan Armor, Senzu beans. '''Intelligence: Brilliant warrior with high level tactics. Weaknesses: Arrogant and prideful, can lose his temper when he is losing. Sometimes his desire to surpass Goku causing him to make a wrong decisions, like the time he became a Majin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. * Big Bang Attack: After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. * Dirty Fireworks: By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. * Final Explosion: The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. * Final Flash: One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. * Galick Gun: Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. * Kienzan: Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. * Power Ball: An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. * Oozaru: When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. * Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. ** Super Saiyan 2nd Grade: Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. * Super Saiyan God: A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. ** Super Saiyan Blue: A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. *** Super Saiyan Blue Evolution: Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. Category:GoldenMaster7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2